Looking For His Light
by RaineXion
Summary: Aerith thought Cloud had dissapeared, like the Barret, Tifa and the others. While Cloud was looking for her. With a little help from a certain keyblade keeper, he finally found her. AerithxCloud oneshot. It's been revised.


Looking for His Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this story, well, except Tori.

Cloud panted as beads of sweat slowly rolled down his forehead. He wiped them off and slashed at the heartless. Phil stopped the timer.

"Whoa, fifty heartless' in ten minutes. Good work out today Cloud," Phil complimented.

"Schedule another one for me in thirty minutes," Cloud said.

"Sure thing," Phil said as he wrote it down.

Cloud put his sword back and walked off to his room. When he was in his room, he took out a picture of Aerith. He stared at it for a long time. Aerith, where are you? I miss you. Please, be safe…..for me, Cloud said in his mind.

His room door burst open and a brown haired teen with ocean blue eyes entered the room with a big smile on his face. The teen eyed the photo that Cloud was holding. Cloud quickly stuffed the picture under his pillow and looked up coldly at the teen.

"What do you want Sora?" Cloud asked a slight frown on his face.

"What was that?" Sora asked as he eyed the pillow again.

"It was nothing."

"It looked like a photo," Sora said and ran towards Cloud's pillow.

Cloud growled and picked Sora up by his collar and threw him out of his room. Sora scowled and stood up.

"Hey! I'm your friend!" Sora said as Cloud slammed the door in Sora's face.

"You're more of a nuisance," Cloud muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Good."

"Cloud, if you don't open this door in ten seconds I'm gonna break it down!"

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2," Cloud counted under his breath and opened the door on the second count.

Sora charged in and bumped his head against the wall. Sora fell on Cloud's bed and began rubbing his head. Cloud stared at Sora.

"You're supposed to be passed out."

"No, why?"

"Because you hit your head really hard."

"Nope. It's because I've got harder hits than that before."

"Obviously. You're as blur as a squid."

"Shut up. So why did you make me hit my head on that wall for?"

"For disturbing me. What do you want?"

"I was wondering…..who are you looking for?"

Cloud looked up at the ceiling, refusing to answer. Sora quickly put his hand under Cloud's pillow and took out the photo. Cloud looked at Sora and saw Sora holding his photo of Aerith.

"Hey, this is the photo of Aerith! Oooh….Cloud likes Aerith," Sora said.

"What?! You know Aerith?!" Cloud exclaimed with wide eyes.

Sora raised his eyebrows. This was the first time he ever saw Cloud so worried and shocked at the same time.

"Whoa! So you do have emotions!" Sora exclaimed.

"Do you know where she is?" Cloud asked, as though Sora never asked him the previous question.

"Yes. She's in Traverse Town. Why?" Sora asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Thanks anyway," Cloud said and walked out of his room, towards the entrance of the coliseum.

_At the entrance/exit….._

"Cloud, where are you going? You have a match with a new bunch of heartless' in ten minutes," Phil said.

"Cancel it. I'm going some where," Cloud said shortly and entered a gummi ship.

"I can't cancel that! There are people watching!" Phil exclaimed but Cloud had already taken off.

Sora was walking by with Donald and Goofy. Phil smiled to himself.

"Hey, juniors. Why don't you take on some new heartless' for practice?" Phil asked.

"Okay," Sora replied.

"Make sure you win. This time, you're entertaining people," Phil said.

Sora nodded. But he said, "But I'll have to make this quick."

_At the third district in Traverse Town……_

Aerith held her teacup using both hands as she blew the surface. She looked out of the window, it was raining.

"Hey Aerith, do you miss Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Squall, can't you try to cheer her up?"

"It's Leon and no, I can't," Leon growled from the opposite wall of the room.

"Whatever," Yuffie answered

"I feel that something will happen soon," Aerith said as she sipped her tea.

"Whatever you say but if you need us, Squall and I will be in Cid's shop 'kay?" Yuffie said.

Aerith nodded and sipped her tea again. When she heard them leave. She put her teacup on the table and arranged some things around the room. Then the door opened. Aerith quickly took out her staff and turned around. She sighed in relief when she saw a fourteen year old girl with wet red hair and blue eyes at the door.

"Oh, it's only you Tori. You scared me," Aerith said.

"Why? Did you think I was a heartless?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Aerith answered.

"Hm….do you want me to go buy anything?" Tori asked.

"Nope, but buy some sweets for me okay?" Aerith asked.

"Okay," Tori said with a giggle.

"Don't forget to take…umbrella……" Aerith said but sighed softly as she watched the hyper teen run out of the house towards the first district.

Aerith sighed as she put down her cup on the table. Then the door opened. At the door, a dripping wet Cloud stood there, staring at Aerith.

"C-Cloud?!" Aerith stammered.

"Aerith……" Cloud said as he walked towards her.

"Cloud…..I thought you disappeared like the others…." Aerith said as he caressed her cheek.

"No I didn't. I'm standing in front of you, aren't I?" Cloud asked softly.

"Cloud……where have you been?" Aerith asked as she closed her eyes.

"I was looking for you when I stumbled upon the coliseum. I decided to train there so I could get stronger and look for you," Cloud said and she opened her eyes.

Aerith felt her eyes began filling with tears. She hugged Cloud. She missed him. And he missed her. It was the only thing that mattered to her right now. He smiled at her and she returned a smile to him.

He tilted her chin up to look at him. Their eyes met and Cloud gently kissed her on her lips. She felt like she was in paradise. Her light to the darkness had returned and she knew that she was his light as well.

He broke away from their kiss and said, "Aerith, I love you."

"I love you too, Cloud," Aerith whispered softly.

Cloud never knew that he could ever feel this way again. He thought that he had lost her for sure but he was wrong. The emotions for Aerith that were bottled up the whole time had finally broken free.

"Aerith, I thought that I had lost you," Cloud said.

"No, you didn't. Remember this, I will always be with you, no matter where you go," Aerith said softly.

Aerith kissed him gently on his lips. The light was there all along but he was blind and wandered further into the darkness. But now, he found his light and he promised to himself that he would never lose sight of it ever again.

The End.

A/N: So how did you like it? Review if you want to but I'd really love it if some of the readers reviewed the story. Thanks!


End file.
